


Of Suits and Sorbet

by minoriaki



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: A little bit of gratuitous French in there, Blowjobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, definitely some comedic elements in here, it may be hot but it is also warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoriaki/pseuds/minoriaki
Summary: Kyoji's elegant table manners interest Minori in more ways than one. (Inspired by Kyoji's A Special Present for Christmas Eve SR from Live on Stage.)





	Of Suits and Sorbet

**Author's Note:**

> Note, this is written as if time has actually passed since SideM was established, so in this one Minori would be 35 (though still seventeen at heart), and Kyoji would be 24.

Minori quickly made an attempt to straighten his tie and make sure his hair looked alright in the reflection of a nearby shop window. The low ponytail he'd slung it into looked even, though he did have to straighten the ribbon in it, and the dark suit he had on under his overcoat was…. Well, it was alright.  
  
Minori had had to spend his fair share of time on the internet searching up how things were supposed to look, what shoes went with what, what kind of prints were acceptable for which occasions. Formal menswear had so many rules it made his eyes cross, but he supposed it was worth it.  
  
It was a dark three piece burgundy suit that had been purchased for him at one point as a business expense, paired with a black shirt and a floral tie. He supposed it probably made him look handsome, but at the moment he felt like there were probably three different rules at least he was screwing up somehow.  
  
It fine, it's not like Kyoji would care.  
  
He'd been puzzling over menswear blogs all afternoon while Kyoji and Pierre had both had actual work of their own: Minori having the day to himself to prepare had been pure luck. Photoshoots were keeping both of them busy that day, in addition to a live for Pierre. It gave Minori time to prep, which was good. But it also gave him time to stew. Which could potentially have been bad.  
  
Minori had only realised a few days before that the restaurant Kyoji asked him to meet him at was more upscale, and it caught him off guard. He wasn't really uncomfortable, but more out of his depth. A lot of these things, fancy dinners, fancy suits, fancy people, were still fairly new to him. Besides clothes, he'd also spent quite a few hours googling table etiquette.  
  
Oh well, he laughed to himself, smiling and tearing himself away from the makeshift window turned mirror. Old dogs and new tricks.  
  
There it was, two storefronts down, the restaurant his Kyoji had told him to meet him at. The time was right, late in the evening almost verging on night, but this was to be expected with the kind of schedules Kyoji and Minori both had. They made time when they were able to and cherished it.  
  
He opened the door to find a single staff member in crisp black and white standing at the front door. But that wasn't the odd part.  
  
The restaurant was dead silent. The usual bustle of restaurant staff and patrons, the chit chat and the clinking dishes? All absent as Minori wondered whether or not he was in the right place. The restaurant itself was cozy and filled with warm yellow light and he could smell food cooking, but the people were mysteriously missing. He nearly apologised and left immediately.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, I must be in the wro-"  
  
The man waiting smiled. "There's no mistake! _Bienvenue, Monsieur_ Watanabe." His French was immaculate, and Minori was taken aback by being called by name. It wasn't uncommon for people to recognise him on the street after four years of idol work, but he wasn't anticipating this in an empty restaurant.  
  
Before he could fully absorb what was going on, the crisply uniformed man gestured around the corner, and simply said, "After you, sir. I can take your coat."  
  
Minori then, with trepidation, fully entered the restaurant and turned the corner after giving the man his jacket. What he saw made his heart stop and then start pounding.  
  
Kyoji was standing in the middle of the room behind a pulled out chair, and the outfit he was wearing nearly made Minori grab his phone for its camera. The pristine cream suit and red vest popped against each other, accented by golden poinsettia prints as well as a bright poinsettia boutonniere. His inner flower dictionary listed it off: poinsettias. Mirth, celebration, success. The purple collar of his shirt was an unexpected accent to his green tie, and Minori nearly screamed when he saw it all.  
  
Maybe not nearly. He probably did scream, just a little bit.  
  
He was very sure he had to cover his face when he realised what it was: Kyoji had borrowed the outfit from his photoshoot for their date. "Ohmygoodness," he said, "What is going on! Is that the outfit from your shoot! Did you book an entire restaurant?!" He practically ran to Kyoji's side. It had been four years of work and four years together, and Minori still would never get used to seeing Kyoji in idol outfits.  
  
Kyoji seemed nervous, perhaps, as he replied. "I may have pulled a few strings with a high school friend."  
  
Minori's hands were almost immediately in Kyoji's boutonniere, examining the stitches of the suit and the accents as he chattered about the details excitedly. He soon realised Kyoji's face nearly matched the red of his vest and decided to maybe tone it down.  
  
Minori coughed and sat in the chair Kyoji had pulled out for him while the man who was presumably the _maître d'hôtel_ good naturedly bowed and walked out with a smile and a wink.  
  
He quickly returned with a plate of bread. Minori's eyebrows went up as Kyoji's furrowed, a blush running over his face lightly before Minori saw him physically relax himself.  
  
The dining room of the restaurant could easily fit fifty people, but they were the only two present. It was painted cream with rustic doors, pieces of red art on the walls and thick red drapes on the windows. Red carpet completed the room, and a Christmas tree stood as the centrepiece of the hall, decorated with lights and golden ornaments.

The two of them chatted good naturedly over the jazz softly playing through the restaurant about work ("We've been so busy lately") and Pierre ("His Japanese has gotten so much better!") until the first course arrived alongside two sweet cocktails.  
  
It was a small tart with onion and bacon that the waiter announced as _tarte flambée_ , and Minori realised quietly that he had no idea how to eat it politely. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was wearing a clip on tie, which he suddenly felt the need to fiddle with.  
  
Kyoji noticed. "You alright?"  
  
Minori looked up to assure Kyoji that he was fine, but the words got caught in his throat as he watched Kyoji take perhaps the most elegant bite he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
He watched Kyoji's mouth delicately wrap around his fork, and his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Minori felt his mouth go dry. This was nothing new: he'd seen Kyoji somehow make eating corn look elegant, but this was a whole other level of _something_ . Maybe it was the combination of that, the venue, the outfit...  
  
He gathered his thoughts and waved Kyoji off quietly, copying the way in which he was eating in order to eat his own food.  
  
"It's nice to take time like for ourselves this every once in a while. I can't believe you managed this," Minori said quietly, one elbow on the table before he sheepishly remembered that was a faux pas.  
  
"A friend of mine from high school manages this restaurant. When I explained the situation he was happy to let me borrow it for the evening." Kyoji took a sip of his wine that Minori consciously looked away from.  
  
"The situation?"  
  
Kyoji nearly choked.  
  
"U-uh, our date. Christmas. That stuff."  
  
Minori hummed and swirled the wine in his glass like he'd read you were supposed to do, and had a small sip. "Mmm." He let the subject go.  
  
The meal continued as Kyoji and Minori peacefully talked about what had been going on in their lives and ate their food, which had clearly been painstakingly prepared. Minori gasped each time he saw the plating, marvelling at the colours and shapes the chef and their staff managed to make.  
  
And then it happened again.  
  
There was a small bowl of lemon sorbet served between the second and third courses which Kyoji explained was to cleanse the palate. Unfortunately it did not cleanse Minori's mind when he saw Kyoji delicately place it in his mouth.  
  
Watching the small spoon that Kyoji dragged out of his lips slowly, Minori could feel his face warm slightly. Kyoji didn't lick his bottom lip but instead almost bit it, and Minori had never so badly wanted to be a frozen dessert. He immediately recognized as a very silly sentiment, but it still somehow felt correct.  
  
It continued through the main course. Kyoji would eat something more elegantly than any model he'd ever seen, Minori would get flustered, and Kyoji would get concerned. Lather, rinse, repeat, as Minori felt warmth gather in the pit of his stomach.

His mind left his clip on tie and his shoes that probably broke two or three made up rules by wearing them with that suit, and instead travelled to thoughts of his boyfriend's mouth.

He attempted to keep the conversation going and physically felt Kyoji get more and more anxious each time Minori's desires started to interrupt his thoughts.  
  
This was different than the usual times he witnessed Kyoji's manners at their finest. This time he and Kyoji were on a date together, practically alone in a restaurant. This time, Kyoji was dressed in an idol outfit because he knew Minori would like it. This time everything was for _him_ , and it was enough to make him blush, if not more.  
  
During the salad course, (also known as the course during which Minori decided the French have far too many courses to their meals,) Minori struggled. Mostly with trying to eat in a way that wasn't sloppy and trying to find the right fork, but also with trying to stay still and attempting not to look too hard at his boyfriend who knew something was off. It continued through the cheese plate, and Minori felt his eyelids becoming heavy with lust as his blood travelled out of his head elsewhere.  
  
After the dessert was served, Kyoji said a quick "Excuse me," and stood up.  
  
Minori smiled as he walked away and then gently laid his head on the table, being careful not to get his hair in the _crème brulée_. He was certain he'd screwed up or scared Kyoji off somehow.  
  
But instead Kyoji returned with a glass of water.  
  
"Here, for you."  
  
Minori smiled despite himself. "Ah, thank you, but I'm okay."  
  
Kyoji's eyebrows were knitted together as he stood over Minori. "Are you sure. You've been acting strange this whole night." He pressed the back of his hand to Minori’s forehead. "You're warm."  
  
Minori sighed. "Well I'm more than okay actually, but also I'm very much not."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
He breathed in deeply, and then out slowly. "Even though I may be sitting, I am apparently giving this meal a standing ovation."  
  
"That's even more cryptic? Please." Kyoji looked concerned as he tipped his head. "Speak clearly."  
  
_Please help me_ , thought Minori as he braced himself to enlighten his clueless boyfriend and simply stood up in one swift motion, gesturing to the issue in question.  
  
Kyoji's eyes widened as he saw Minori's erection.

“Oh."  
  
He laughed softly and smiled, moving to sit back down. "That's okay though, it can get taken care of later."  
  
"All the staff are gone."  
  
"What." Minori paused mid-sit. "Excuse me?"  
  
"All the staff. They're gone. This is the last course, so I told them they could go home and I'd lock the place for them. No point in making them stay any later than they have to." Kyoji pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and jingled them quietly.  
  
"Wait, what are you implying,” Minori said, standing up straight again.  
  
Kyoji's face turned bright red. "I mean that. I could. You know."  
  
"You could what?" Minori heard himself half purr, leaning against the table and pulling Kyoji towards him.  
  
"You know what! Please don't make me say it."  
  
"Ever the blushing virgin…. Use your words, Kyoji?" The urge to tease Kyoji when he was like this was irresistible, and he cradled his boyfriend's face in his hands.  
  
Kyoji's blush spread to his ears as he looked down, and the colour of his face looked remarkably similar to the poinsettia on his lapel. "No."  
  
Minori pouted.  
  
Kyoji seemed to gather something inside of himself though, because the next words out of his mouth were, “Isn’t there a phrase about how… actions speak louder than words anyway. Or something."  
  
That was enough to make Minori laugh, a soft ring that made Kyoji relax before searching Minori's face for the approval he wanted.  
  
Minori nodded. "Yes, please." He planted a kiss on the corner of Kyoji's mouth before he felt a release in the pressure his full erection had been under. Kyoji unbuttoned Minori’s pants wordlessly and Minori sighed softly, placing his head on Kyoji's shoulder as he felt him softly apply more pressure with the heel of his hand.  
  
"Wow," he could hear Kyoji softly say beside his ear. "How did you even…."  
  
"How do you make eating look so…. Like that. You have a nice mouth."  
  
"Wait, so this was me?"  
  
"Mmmmmm." He felt the air hit him as Kyoji gingerly pulled the front of his underwear down and off of his dick, and then the wind was swiftly knocked out of him as Kyoji quietly kneeled down.  
  
"I don't really know what I did, but from the sounds of it, uh…" Kyoji's warm fingers wrapped around the base of Minori's erection before he took the head into his mouth.  
  
Minori’s nerves were suddenly on fire, and the wobbly breath that escaped his mouth must've been a sign to Kyoji that he was on the right track, because soon Minori could feel Kyoji's tongue surrounding him.  
  
He looked down and the view was breathtaking. Kyoji's eyelashes looked longer from this angle as he pulled himself off of Minori's dick. He licked his lips before swirling his tongue around the tip, working the base with his fingers. The idol outfit was bright and clean, the purple collar vivid against his neck, and the combination of that with what his boyfriend was doing was enough to make Minori needy with want. Minori's hands tangled themselves in Kyoji's hair as he smiled down at him, wincing, all at once incredibly turned on and in love and putty in Kyoji's hands.  
  
Kyoji took him back in and swallowed around him, and it was all Minori could do not to buck into his mouth. He instead tightened his grip on Kyoji's hair, a soft whine escaping his lips.  
  
He let Kyoji work and tried to admire him, one eye squeezed shut while the other observed, moans slowly bubbling up and out of him. Kyoji's mouth was wet and hot, and Minori felt almost painfully hard inside of him.

Minori didn’t quite know how Kyoji made a blowjob look beautiful, but he somehow managed it.  
  
"Kyoji," Minori moaned, "You're doing s-so well…" He felt a groan push up from Kyoji's throat, the vibrations echoing against his skin as he pet Kyoji's hair, pulling it gently as his hips started to shake.  
  
Kyoji quickened his pace, bobbing his head up and down while he held Minori's hips against the table. Minori struggled against him and gasped.  
  
"Ky-kyoji…" Kyoji understood the stammering apparently, as Minori suddenly felt the loss of Kyoji’s tongue. He made eye contact with Minori as he took one long lick along the underside of his cock and took it into his mouth one more time, and the sight was enough to send Minori over the edge. He saw white as Kyoji continued working through Minori's orgasm before swallowing and quietly pulling off with a sigh.  
  
Minori had to sit down and carefully tucked himself back into his pants, thankfully unsullied by spit or semen. He didn't know how he would've explained that to the Producer the next time they recommended Minori wear that suit.  
  
Kyoji was dabbing his face with a napkin delicately while Minori sat there for a few seconds and just breathed.  
  
"Thank you," he said, finally taking a big sip of the water Kyoji had brought him, leaning his head to the side and closing his eyes for a second. After a few seconds he looked down and saw Kyoji fish something from under his chair.  
  
It was a small red bag and from inside it Kyoji pulled a little blue box, turning back around until he was in the kneeling posture Minori knew from movies and magazines.  
  
"Kyoji."  
  
"I didn't bring you here for… Well. You know."  
  
"Kyoji you haven't even stood up. You're still on your knees, what are you-"  
  
"Minori, being with you has helped me learn how to walk alongside someone, not behind them."  
  
"Kyoji, you are not going to do this right after giving me a blowjob."  
  
"You've seen me from my weakest points to where we are now."  
  
"Kyoji you have a little something on your-"  
  
"Minori. Minori I want to keep walking with you for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Kyoji, I-"  
  
Somewhere along the line Minori started both laughing and crying.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Kyoji please, listen to me, you have a little…." and he gestured to his mouth.  
  
Kyoji had gone this whole time without realising the small amount of cum on his bottom lip.    
  
"Minori, oh my god." Kyoji quickly wiped it off with a napkin as he turned bright red and laid on the richly-coloured carpet of the restaurant, staring straight up. "I…"  
  
Minori laid on the ground next to him, both of them staring at the chandelier on the ceiling above them. "First of all. It's not very considerate to make me feel so many things at once, you know. Very bad for my skin. How dare you."  
  
Kyoji covered his face.  
  
Minori rolled over and kissed Kyoji's forehead, speaking through misty eyes. "Second of all. Yes."  
  
Kyoji sat straight up. "Yes?"  
  
Minori nodded, and put out his left hand for Kyoji to slide on the engagement ring.  
  
Kyoji fumbled with the ring box before finally slipping the ring on his finger: a perfect fit. They both breathed a sigh of relief before embracing, still on the floor, Minori kissing Kyoji softly through his happy tears.  
  
They stood up, Minori choosing to finish his dessert and his glass of champagne before they left, taking thirty seven pictures of the ring to send Pierre when they got home.

It was a princess cut, pink diamond and far too expensive looking, though Minori decided not to ask about it. It was perfect.

“How did you get my ring size, anyway?”

Kyoji shrugged. “I used a measuring tape while you were sleeping. Plus, you've been talking about it to Shoma for about three months.”

“I have not!”

“Okay, two.”

“.... Okay, two.”

After a few more glasses of champagne, Kyoji stood up and went to grab their coats. “Ready to go? Remind me to lock the door.”

“Mmhm!” Minori went to hold his now-fiancé’s hand as they walked out of the building and locked the door behind them. He settled close beside Kyoji as they went to make the journey home, calling a cab.

It'd be ten minutes, the operator said. That was fine, they were in no hurry.

After all, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Minori voice horse divorce


End file.
